Mundo de Fantasía
by LovelyGirl84
Summary: Un regalo especial, una misión para salvar un mundo... ¿Podrá Elsie River con todo? Fic de cumpleaños para Elsie River. Te quiero pato :3.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una historia muy especial, un mini-fic un tanto extraño hecho con todo mi cariño para ella, para la cumpleañera: Elsie River.**

**Si no me equivoco, este es el tercer año que tengo el grandísimo honor de poder ser participe de tu cumpleaños de una manera un tanto extraña, pero que no puedes ni imaginarte la ilusión que me hace. Este año la idea me la diste tú en cierto modo cuando escribiste ese fic tan especial, Monogatari no yoru, solo con recordarlo me emociono :3.**

**Te quiero. Vale, suena cursi y todo lo que quieras, pero es que no hay otra manera de expresar lo que significas para mí. Eres una de las personas más especiales que conozco. Contigo soy yo, sin mentiras, sin tapujos. Solo yo, con mis locuras, mis paridas, mis obsesiones. No necesito fingir ser normal, porque me aceptas, me entiendes. Es ir a clase por la mañana y pensar en llegar a casa para hablar contigo, porque necesito hablar contigo, contarte lo que me ha pasado, que me cuentes tú las novedades, o simplemente discutir sobre cualquier cosa, recomendarme series o mangas, hablar de osos polares, de pingüinos... En fin, que tu lo sabes tan bien como yo, churriña.**

**Gracias por todo. En serio, me has ayudado mucho más que personas que tengo a cuatro pasos. Y que me da igual la distancia, que yo algún día te daré un abrazo. Y no te soltaré. Nunca más te soltaré, porque no quiero. Jo, mocosa, muchas gracias por todo, en serio. Sin ti, estaría perdida. Eres mi apoyo, gracias por entenderme, por aguantarme, por tener un acento tan gracioso, por amar a los ositos, etc.**

**Esto va con todo mi amor, espero que disfrutes de esta pequeña locura.**

**Feliz cumpleaños, osita. Que lo pases muy muy bien, que te lo mereces.**

**P.D.: La utopía de ositos y pingüinos está cerca... muahahahaha.**

* * *

_Querida Elsie,_

_En primer lugar, feliz cumpleaños. Mi pequeña nieta se hace mayor ya... Quién lo diría, 19 años... No es algo que se cumpla todos los días. También siento no poder estar presente, pero ahora mismo me es imposible abandonar Inglaterra por diversas razones. Espero que lo comprendas, y puedas perdonar a tu abuela por no poder estar contigo en una fecha tan señalada._

_En segundo, espero que te gusten los pequeños souvenirs que me he molestado en comprarte en Londres. También hay alguno para tu hermano, tus padres, y la pequeña diabla de tu prima, confío en que te encargarás tu misma de entregárselos. Pero esos souvenirs no son lo verdaderamente importante, no se pueden considerar verdaderos regalos de cumpleaños. Porque yo creo que para algo se convierta en un regalo debe ser algo que llegue directamente al corazón de la persona, algo que encante y haga que una sonrisa (por pequeña que sea) aparezca en tu rostro._

_Por eso mi regalo este año es un libro de cuentos. ¿Lo reconoces? Tal vez no, ocurrió hace muchos años. Tus padres tenían que salir a cenar, por lo que tanto tú como Shawn os quedasteis a dormir en mi casa. Cenamos todos juntos, y después vimos una de tus películas favoritas, "Pesadilla antes de Navidad" si la memoria no me falla. Bueno, la cuestión es que era un típico día de invierno, con su correspondiente tormenta. Los rayos se sucedían continuamente, y podía verse el miedo en tu cara. Ni siquiera la presencia de tu hermano conseguía calmarte, podía oír tus gritos desde el salón cada vez que aparecía un nuevo relámpago. Recuerdo que me levanté del sillón caqui y cogí un libro, este libro, antes de ir a vuestra habitación. Tú estabas en la cama con tu hermano, y te asustaste al verme. Pero cuando me senté en la mecedora de pronto te calmaste. Te levantaste de la cama y te sentaste en mis rodillas, mientras yo abría el libro de cuentos. Recuerdo perfectamente tu expresión al ver los múltiples dibujos, como admirabas cada página y como deslizabas con cuidado tus dedos por cada una. Primero insististe en leer la historia del Cascanueces, aún sonrío en lo mucho que te pareces a tu madre en eso... Siempre fue su cuento favorito. Sin embargo no fui capaz de acabar de leer el cuento, porque te dormiste en mi pecho._

_Siempre supe que este libro debía acabar en tu poder y por eso, hoy, día de tu decimonoveno cumpleaños, me decido a entregártelo. Espero que lo cuides, lo disfrutes y lo quieras como aquella pequeña niña haría._

_De nuevo, feliz cumpleaños querida,_

_Clarisse Blanc_


	2. Chapter 2

**Mundo de Fantasía**

Desde su ventana, Elsie veía como la nieve estaba siendo ocultada por la oscuridad de la noche. Tenía el libro que su abuela le había enviado posado encima de la mesita de noche. Su abuela podía ser una vieja mandona y antipática, extraña como era, pero aún así la echaba un poquito de menos. Detalles como el del libro había hecho que descubriese una parte de su abuela que no conocía, la parte en la que no era una bruja malvada.

– Elsie, cielo, ya es hora de que te vayas a dormir – dijo su madre entrando en su habitación.

La joven se metió en la cama y se tapó bien tapada, su madre se sentó a su lado y se quedó mirándola mientras los ojos de la peliañil se cerraban poco a poco, hasta que se durmió del todo. Su madre le dio un beso en la frente, igual que hacía cuando era pequeña, antes de salir de la habitación.

– Dulces sueños, pequeña.

**[...]**

– Eh, tú, mocosa, despierta – oyó Elsie como alguien la despertaba de malos modos.

La peliañil abrió los ojos despacio, como odiaban que la despertasen temprano. ¡Aún tenía mucho sueño! Cuando finalmente consiguió desperezarse, casi se desmaya del susto. Estaba en medio de un camino de tierra, en lo que parecía el principio de un bosque. Y delante suya tenía ni más ni menos que a un conejo, un conejo un tanto familiar...

– ¿David? – preguntó ella, dudosa. ¿Qué hacía el peliplateado de la Royal Academy vestido de conejo? Y, además, en un sitio tan extraño como era ese...

– ¡Llegas tarde! – protestó enérgicamente el chico, mirando un enorme reloj dorado que llevaba colgando.

Debía haberse vuelto loca y probablemente ese era uno de sus delirios... Con toda probabilidad sería eso, sí. O al menos eso era la más lógica de todas las opciones que se le ocurrían para averiguar qué estaba pasando. Porque un sueño no era... ¿o sí?

– ¡Ay! – chilló la peliañil cuando sintió el pellizco del conejo.

– No está soñando, Princesa.

¿Princesa? La chica bajó la mirada para verse mejor pero no, no llevaba ningún vestido estrambótico ni nada de eso. Además, ¿Acababa de leer su mente? David la cogió de la mano y comenzó a tirar de ella, alejándola del bosque. La peliañil aprovechó para mirarle mejor: era todo un conejo. Orejas grandes y blancas y una graciosa cola lo desvelaban. Además, llevaba un frac gris oscuro y granate. Ese traje le era extrañamente familiar...

Llegaron a una mesa enorme, preparada para un banquete, donde encontró la segunda sorpresa del día. ¡A nada más y nada menos que Caleb! Pero no Caleb-Caleb, es decir, su amigo y jugador de la Royal, sino a un Caleb con un sombrero de copa casi tan grande como el mismo. La peliañil no pudo evitar reírse, su amigo estaba de lo más gracioso. Y que se enfurruñase no lo hacía menos divertido, más bien al revés. Parecía estar a punto de decir algo, pero alguien intervino.

– Vamos Sombrerero... Sé más amable – una chica de pelo negro con un vestido azul que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y un delantal blanco apareció por detrás del chico.

– ¿Sombrerero? Naoko, ¿por qué llamas a Caleb "sombrerero"? – preguntó la chica peliañil tomando asiento.

– Princesa, ¿de verdad esa es la pregunta más importante que se le ocurre?

La verdad es que estaba en una mesa enorme rodeada de las más sabrosas delicias que podrían existir rodeada de un conejo, un sombrerero y una chica con una delantal... No, el porqué de un nombre no podía ser la pregunta más importante. Mientras pensaba en qué debía preguntar descubrió de qué le sonaban los trajes: Eran los personajes de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, los mismos trajes que habían utilizado en el cumpleaños de su prima Nuria unos años antes. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí?

– ¡Bienvenida al Mundo de Fantasía!

Detrás de ella estaba su abuela vestida de hada. ¡De hada! ¿Qué hacía su abuela vestida así? Era un traje blanco con destellos azules, largo, y tenía unas alas transparentes con brillos dorados que la chica no pudo evitar tocar.

– No toques eso niña – le riñó su abuela con seriedad, era un hada bastante antipática – Andamos escasos de tiempo, así que te lo explicaré rápido: el Mundo de Fantasía está en peligro, blablabla... Hmmm... – su abuela estaba leyendo unas instrucciones larguííííísimas aunque, por supuesto, resumiéndolo y pasando por alto gran parte de lo que traía - eres la única capaz de salvarlo... Ehhmm... ¡Ah, sí! Debes ir al castillo y derrotar al Mago Negro... Creo que no hay más. En fin, suerte querida.

– ¡Espera! ¿Yo? ¿Salvar un mundo? – preguntaba mientras perseguía a su abuela alrededor de la mesa.

– Claro, querida. ¿No me has escuchado? Conejo, por favor, pásame la sacarina – comentó despreocupada la señora cogiendo una taza de té.

– ¡Yaya! ¡Espera, no puedes... irte así...

Pero la vieja hada había desaparecido en el aire convirtiéndose en una especie de polvo plateado que los allí presentes se apresuraron a recoger en unos botes. La peliañil los miraba extrañada, pero no preguntó nada, aún seguía pensando en las palabras de su abuela. ¿Cómo iba ella a salvar el mundo de un tal "Mago Oscuro" que ni siquiera le sonaba de nada? Tan ensimismada estaba que no notó como Naoko y Caleb, ya que David había desaparecido, la miraban fijamente hasta que Naoko se decidió a hablar.

– Llama demasiado la atención... Su ropa... Tendremos que hacer algo.

– Creo que yo tengo una idea – intervino Caleb con una mueca en su cara que asustó a la peliañil.

El chico se acercó a ella con el bote de polvos que habían recogido escasos momentos antes y los espolvoreó por su cabeza, haciéndola estornudar. Dos minutos más tarde, Elsie estaba vestida con un precioso vestido rosa pálido con brillos plateados, blancos y rosas, con un corsé con el escote palabra de honor, y la falda abultada que por encima era transparente y le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, acompañado de unas delicadas zapatillas de ballet. Naoko se acercó a ella y añadió un último detalle: una pequeña corona de plata. La peliañil se dio cuenta de que su pelo se había rizado cuando levantó una mano para acariciar la corona. David se quedó parado en medio del camino cuando la vio, al igual que quien la acompañaba: Un chico de pelo rubio que llevaba atado en una coleta y ojos rojos, vestido con un traje de príncipe rojo, dorado y azul que la peliañil reconoció al instante.

– ¡Byron! – emocionada, ella se lanzó a los brazos de él, quien la cogió en el aire, dio una vuelta de campana para seguidamente dejarla en el suelo e inclinarse ante ella, posando una rodilla en el suelo.

– Está preciosa, Princesa – comentó besando su mano.

El sombrerero se acercó a ellos con un mapa enorme en las manos, interrumpiendo su pequeño momento, aunque no pareció darse cuenta.

– Ahora que ya tenemos al soldado aquí... Nosotros estamos por esta zona – explicó señalando un punto en el mapa – Y el Mago Oscuro está en esta otra zona. Por lo tanto, para llegar tendrás que atravesar el bosque, llegar a los Castillos y, tras superarlos todos, llegar al suyo. Allí... Bueno, tú sabrás que debes hacer allí – finalizó enrollando el mapa para dárselo al soldado-príncipe que era Byron.

– Esperad un momento. ¿Por qué estáis dando todos por supuesto que voy a derrotar al Mago Oscuro? No sé lo que tengo que hacer ni...

La chica se interrumpió cuando vio la mirada de sus amigos, y no fue capaz de reanudar el discurso cuando notó que las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Perfecto. La chica se dio media vuelta, no quería que la vieran llorar. El rubio se acercó a ella y apoyó una mano en su hombro, haciendo que se girase y limpiando con el dedo pulgar las lágrimas que se deslizaban por su cara.

– Ninguno sabemos qué tienes que hacer, eso serás tú quien lo descubra. Pero sabemos que solo tú puedes salvarnos. Elsie... No será fácil, pero todos estaremos a tu lado. Te apoyaremos sin dudarlo. Pero no podemos hacerlo sin ti... Por favor – la peliañil le miró a los ojos, antes de mirar a Naoko, Caleb y David. Los cuatro esperaban impacientes su respuesta. La chica se mordió el labio, pensando.

**[...]**

El bosque daba miedo. Árboles altos, ruidos extraños, prácticamente sin luz... Tenebroso. Elsie suspiró, abrazándose más a Byron sobre el corcel blando en el que iban, mientras pensaba qué la había hecho aceptar. En fin, ya nada podía hacer. Solo le quedaba avanzar junto a su príncipe y rezar para descubrir con tiempo suficiente qué se suponía que debía hacer. De pronto algo les derribo. La chica cayo al suelo, cerca del caballo, al que sujetó para evitar que los dejase tirados. Pero Byron... El rubio había caído unos metros más allá, bajo las garras de un lobo con el que forcejeaba.

– ¡Byron! – gritó Elsie asustada, corriendo hacia él para ayudarle. Frenó en seco al ver al lobo que se giró para mirarle, tenía los ojos de... su hermano – Shawn...

– Princesa... Ha venido – gruñó el lobo haciendo algo parecido a sonreír.

– Agg, maldito lobo feroz. ¡Siempre estás igual! Deberías ser tú el que me persiga a mí y no al revés.

A su espalda y caminando hacia ellos estaba Caperucita Roja, bueno, una chica de pelo marrón con una caperuza roja. Elsie sonrió al reconocerla: Evey Wave, una estudiante del Instituto Zeus. No parecía la típica Caperucita de los cuentos, buena y amble, más bien era una chica con carácter y no precisamente fácil de aguantar. El lobo feroz emitió un gemido, no le gustaba la chica. Estuvieron hablando un rato con ellos y al final ambos se comprometieron a acompañarlos hasta el final del bosque. Por el camino a Elsie le pareció ver a Nathan y a su hermana gemela, Roselyn, a lo lejos, pero no pudo pararse a comprobarlo.

Finalmente llegaron a la zona de los castillos, dejando atrás a Shawn y Evey que debían quedarse en el bosque. El corcel cambió el paso, ahora iban mucho más despacio. La peliañil miraba todo boquiabierta, era un lugar increíble. Todas las princesas que de pequeña le encantaban estaban allí: Lena como la Cenicienta, Nelly como la Bella Durmiente, Caitlin era la Princesa de las Nieves... Byron no la dejaba pararse a hablar con ninguna, llevaban prisa. Pero hubo alguien con quien el chico no pudo evitar que hablase.

– Abie... – murmuró cuando vio a la pelinegra vestida de Blancanieves, con un vestido largo beige y rojo, con corsé y una falda ancha y larga. El pelo lo había ondulado y lo sujetaba con una cinta roja. Estaba preciosa.

– Por fin has llegado – comentó ella cuando se giró y la vio, dándole un abrazo - ¿Sabes? Has tardado más de lo que todos esperábamos. Estaba impaciente por verte de nuevo aquí, Princesa.

– ¿De nuevo? – preguntó la peliañil confusa.

– Todos te hemos visto alguna vez en nuestros sueños. Eres nuestra salvadora, todos te conocemos.

– Pero Abie, yo no sé que tengo que hacer ni nada... – faltaba poco para llegar y Elsie estaba cada vez más nerviosa, podía notarse a simple vista. Pero Abie parecía tranquila mientras le sonreía con confianza.

– El destino te ha elegido. Solo tú tienes la respuesta al enigma. Lo llevas dentro desde siempre. Ahora, no te preocupes – se giró para mirar al rubio, que hasta entonces se había mantenido apartado – Llévalo al Palacio de Bella, desde allí podréis atajar por el jardín y llegaréis antes.

Byron asintió y cogió la mano de Elsie para alejarla de allí. Ambos caminaron sin soltarse, pero la chica parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. ¿Un enigma? ¿Qué enigma? El rubio la miraba, deseando poder ayudarla más de lo que hacía. Cuando llegasen al Castillo del Mago él sería inútil, no podría hacer nada por ayudarla.

– Ag, ¿se puede saber qué quieres ahora? – una chica de pelo castaño y ojos también marrones abrió la puerta. Llevaba un vestido amarillo con unos guantes largos del mismo color. Abrió la boca sorprendida al ver quién acompañaba al chico – Elsie... Has venido.

– Nuri, estás preciosa – comentó la peliañil en tono afable y con una sonrisa. La castaña la abrazó.

– Entonces, ¿vas a enfrentarte a él? Por favor, ten cuidado. El Mago es muy poderoso, tienes que ser cautelosa y pensar bien cada uno de tus movimientos, cualquier paso en falso podría...

– Nuria, ten más confianza en ella – la interrumpió Jude, vestido con un traje azul oscuro con detalles dorados, caminando hasta ella para cogerla del brazo – No le hagas caso, por favor. Todos sabemos de lo que eres capaz. Confiamos en ti.

– Nadie lo duda, pero si le pasa algo yo...

– Estaré bien Nuri, no te preocupes por mí.

Ambas primas se sonrieron, pero pronto comenzaría a anochecer y la peliañil aún tenía cosas que hacer. Ambas se abrazaron, susurrando la castaña unas palabras de afecto antes de separarse. La peliañil se perdió en la lejanía de los jardines, en dirección al Castillo del Mago.

**[...]**

Estaba anocheciendo cuando finalmente llegaron al castillo. En la entrada del mismo, alguien con una túnica negra con capucha les esperaba: el Mago Oscuro. Elsie tragó saliva, no podía ver su cara. Byron la sujetó por los hombros y la besó, un beso suave y dulce.

– Ahora tendrás que seguir sola. Te esperaré aquí. Por favor, ten cuidado.

La peliañil asintió. Cogió aire y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la figura. Un paso, otro paso, otro más. Llegó a la fuente que estaba enfrente de la entrada, entonces la figura comenzó a caminar. La chica frenó, no le gustaba la situación, había algo extraño en esa figura. Algo extraño y vagamente familiar.

– Por fin has llegado... Debe haber sido bonito ver a todas las personas que quieres. ¿Cómo se siente al saber que su vida depende únicamente de ti? – la voz del Mago era fría, tenía algo que la hacía maligna.

–Confían en mí, y no voy a fallarles – replicó ella lo más firmemente que los nervios la dejaron.

– Já. Esto te viene grande, pero te daré una opción: ríndete, únete a mí, y al menos tú vivirás. Puedes ser más feliz junto a mí que con toda esa pandilla de ineptos.

– No me interesa una vida lejos de ellos, de esos "inpetos" – _lejos de Byron_, agregó en su mente.

– En ese caso, di lo que tengas que decir, y sucumbe.

Espera. Abie le había hablado de un enigma. ¿Dónde estaba ese enigma? La chica giró la cabeza, buscando a Byron con la mirada. Estaba asustada, no sabía qué se suponía que debía decir. Ella estaba esperando un enigma, pero no había tal cosa. Que idiota. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que ella era capaz de salvar un mundo entero? Ilusa... Y ahora, por su culpa, todos sus amigos iban a caer. Maldición. Se sentía una inepta. Al menos hasta que oyó un maullido. Unos ojos verdes que la miraban desde la fuente, los ojos de Muffin, el gato de su yaya. Se acercó al agua y vio unas letras, una inscripción. Le faltaba una palabra, del hueco en el que debía aparecer salía una flecha en dirección al cielo y unas palabras que decían _¿Quien será que de noche sale y de día se va?. _Además sabía por Abie que era algo que tenía en su interior, algo que le encantaba...

– El poder que destruye al Oscuro es la luz del objeto que – comenzó a recitar con los ojos cerrados, al tiempo que el Mago se quitaba la capucha – desde el cielo nos cuida, nos vigila. La luna es la esencia que borra el Mal.

– Bien hecho, Elsie.

Al abrir los ojos, vio un fuego. Un fuego a los pies de la figura negra que ya no llevaba la capucha. Ojos verdes muy claros, pelo de color rosa... No podía ser verdad. ¿El Mago Oscuro era Neil, Neil Turner? Entonces ella acababa de... acababa de destruir a su mejor amigo.

– ¡No! ¡NO! – gritó, desesperada.

**[...]**

– Elsie, despierta. Estás teniendo una pesadilla.

Al abrir los ojos la peliañil vio a su hermano, Shawn. Pero a su hermano de verdad, al humano. Ella se lanzó a sus brazos, llorando. Solo había sido una pesadilla, solo eso. El chico la abrazó hasta que se tranquilizó.

– ¿Por qué no lees un poco y luego vuelves a intentar dormirte? Tienes en la mesita el libro que te envió la Yaya.

La peliañil asintió, estirándose para coger el libro. Lo abrió por la primera hoja para leer el índice y vio algo que no había visto hasta entonces _"Dedicado a la Princesa que nos salvó del Final, que esté donde esté sepa que el M.O. volvió a ser como era antes, gracias por destruir su maldad". _Que raro era todo... La chica pasó las páginas hasta llegar al cuento del Cascanueces, no quería pensarlo. Para ella solo había sido un sueño, solo eso. Un sueño extraño que había tenido la noche del 28 de diciembre, de su cumpleaños.

_Fin._

* * *

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. Abie Rayner, Elsie River y algún personaje más son propiedad de ElsieRiver. Nuria Álbarez, Naoko Otori y la abuela sí son personajes creados por mí._

_Feliz cumpleaños, pato. Te quiero._


End file.
